


The Treasure's Cost

by Sterling_Canary



Series: MySims Agents: The Case Continues! [1]
Category: MySims
Genre: AKA the ones I tagged, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Because there are quite a few mentioned, But like only three speak, But not the same friend, Don't worry the angst is not at all heavy, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Light Angst, Look man I hate dispatch missions, Losing a friend, Mysteries, Non-binary The Player | You (MySims), Only the characters who get speaking roles are tagged, Sam and Buddy are Best Friends, Spoilers for the ending of MySims Agents, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: The cargo hold is just a little bit lighter when Sam and Buddy return from the temple with the Nightmare Crown.(Written for International Fanworks Day 2021)
Relationships: The Player | You (MySims) & Buddy (MySims)
Series: MySims Agents: The Case Continues! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164164
Kudos: 2





	The Treasure's Cost

After a flight so crazy it made  _ Chaz McFreely _ look like a coward, Sam landed the jet on the S.P.A.’s helipad. The cockpit opened, and Buddy tumbled out, still recovering from Sam’s crazy loops, with Sam following behind him, Nightmare Crown in hand. All of the junior agents and staff were on the roof, waiting for the pair to return from their biggest case yet.

“Welcome back, agents!” Walker said with open arms. “I see you brought back the Nightmare Crown! Excellent work.”

“Don’t celebrate so soon, agent,” Sam responded. “We may have managed to recover the Nightmare Crown, but it came at a cost. You see, when we came out of the temple, Morcubus and his goons were waiting for us. Esma snatched the crown out of my hands, and Morcubus managed to activate the portal to the Nightmare Realm for a short time. The only reason we’re standing before you right now is because Evelyn...Evelyn tackled him into the portal. The crown fell off Morcubus’s head...but the portal closed...and we lost her.”

The jubilant mood died down immediately. Evelyn was an ever-present figure at the agency, checking up on the agents whenever they returned from dispatch missions, getting leads on what case they should solve next, and even accompanying Sam and Buddy on a few of their missions. She did so much for the agency; it was almost like she was an agent herself. However, she was simply a client who wanted answers as to why Morcucorp wanted her father's journal. Sam got those answers, and that was that.

Rather, that was  _ supposed  _ to be that. Instead, she was now stuck in the Nightmare Realm with the most dangerous criminal in the city, maybe even the world. Evelyn may not have been a secret agent, but she was still a hero.

“Oh,” Walker responded slowly to Sam’s news. “I see. If you...need time, agent, you can have it.”

“Thank you. I’ll come to any celebration you guys have planned, but for now...I’d like to be alone in my office. If something bad happens, or a pressing issue arises, you can come get me.”

The crowd parted for Sam as they made their way towards the elevator with a mixture of expressions on their faces. Some were outraged that Morcubus had taken Evelyn away from them, some were heartbroken that one of the most familiar faces in the agency was gone, never to be seen again, while others were still in shock, processing the news. However, Sam didn’t see any of that. They simply had their eyes on the ground, studying the material that made up the agency’s roof as if it were a suspect profile. They only looked up once they heard someone getting into the elevator with them.

“Hey…” Buddy said, tilting his head. “Does that ‘alone’ order extend to me, pal?”

“Of course not,” they smiled, putting their arm around Buddy’s shoulder and pulling him close. “You’re my best friend…and I’m sure you need some time to process this whole situation, too.”

“I love you, pal.”

“Love you too, Buddy.”

Sam pressed the button for the lobby, where their office was located. The two stood in silence as the elevator crawled downwards.

As was expected, the lobby was empty. Jenny and Roxie were upstairs with the rest of the junior agents, and Evelyn was...gone.

The pair made their way to the wooden door leading to the offices, located right next to the supercomputer. Sam’s office was on the right side of the hallway, Buddy’s was on the left, and there was a conference room at the end of the hall. It didn’t get used much, aside from when Walker was working a case and the clues led him to Sam’s city. When that happened, it turned into his temporary office. It was rare, but it did happen.

As far as offices went, Sam’s was pretty standard. A metal computer desk sat in the center of the room, with shelves and filing cabinets located to its right. The filing cabinets were mostly filled with agent and suspect profiles, which sometimes resulted in people having two different files, but the agent and suspect profiles were kept in separate cabinets. The shelves, on the other hand, were filled with all sorts of things: trophies Sam had picked up while in the field, a couple of plants they were taking care of, some of Sam’s personal books, and a few framed photos from their hometown. On the wall across from the desk was a large whiteboard, with a corkboard to the left of it, surrounded by hanging photos from the cases they’d gone on.

Sam slumped into their chair as soon as they made it into the office, while Buddy went to the whiteboard and started doodling on it. Sam couldn’t quite name what they were feeling. Mostly, they just felt empty, but there was something  _ else  _ there. But what was it?

...

Failure.

That was it.

Sam felt like a failure.

Every case they’d taken on since becoming an agent had been connected to the crown in some way. And, when they were _right_ _on the precipice_ of solving this case and shutting it down once and for all--Morcubus won.

Well, Morcubus hadn’t won  _ entirely _ . After all, he too was now trapped in the Nightmare Realm with no way to escape. However, there were plenty of people who could take over for him and so many who would stop at  _ nothing _ to get him back. Morcucorp might figure out a way to reach the Nightmare Realm before the S.P.A., and then the world would be in grave danger.

Sam looked up to where Buddy was drawing on the whiteboard. He was drawing a picture of the Nightmare Crown, but it wasn’t on Morcubus’s head, nor was it stored in the stone statue back at the temple. Rather, Sam was holding the crown, as they and Buddy examined it. Behind them was a faceless crowd--but somehow, Sam could see all of the junior agents in there. 

Jenny, a constant presence behind the desk who always managed to lighten the mood, even though she was always so cynical.

Roxie Road, their ever hard-working forensic analyst who did so much to keep the agency spic-and-span...and well stocked with delicious ice cream.

Travis, their first recruit, a close friend of Sam and Buddy, and the one who kept Sam the most up-to-date on dispatch missions.

Rhonda, a girl who’d come into the agency solely because Sam made an off-handed comment but who always showed so much enthusiasm in her work.

Vic Vector, someone Sam managed to steal from the government to work in their agency, always challenging Sam’s high scores on the arcade machine.

Rosalyn Marshall, another person Sam managed to steal from the government, was always there to lend a helping hand when the paperwork piled up.

Elmira Clamp, so strict, yet so knowledgeable, they had to get a second bookcase for all the books she brought in.

Preston Winthrop, though he was only doing it for community service, who was the sole reason they were able to expand the agency and get Sam their office.

BeeBee, who only joined the agency because her boyfriend was here, but provided some great insight into dispatch cases.

Makoto, one of Dr. F’s robots, an invaluable asset for keeping up repairs at the agency.

Violet Nightshade, who left her mansion in the swamp to come and work for them  _ just  _ to keep her sister safe from Morcubus.

Gordon, another book nerd, who could give Sam background on  _ any _ subject, and the reason the agency needed a  _ third _ bookshelf.

Vincent Skullfinder, one of their newest recruits, who could undoubtedly use his credibility and knowledge of artifacts to benefit the agency.

And Lyndsay, the second of their newest recruits, and so gutsy and adventurous, Sam was  _ confident _ she could handle any case thrown at her.

It hadn’t even been a year since Sam became a secret agent, but their junior agents felt like a family to them. And one of their family members had just been taken away from them.

With a renewed spirit, Sam grabbed the Polaroid camera off of their desk and snapped a picture of the Nightmare Crown.

“Whatcha doing, pal?” Buddy asked, putting down the marker he was using to color the jewel of the Nightmare Crown with.

“You’ll see,” Sam said. They grabbed the undeveloped photo and pinned it to the center of their corkboard. Afterward, they removed the photos of Evelyn and Morcubus from their respective files, pinning them to the left side of the corkboard. Finally, they connected both pins with the red string sitting on their desk.

“Now you get it?” Sam asked, stepping back to admire their work.

“I think so,” Buddy said, coming to stand next to them, “But explain it again, just in case I don’t.”

“We’re gonna figure out how to get into the Nightmare Realm  _ ourselves _ , ‘cause if we don’t...the consequences will be disastrous.”

“So this is where the case continues, huh?”

“You bet. I don’t know  _ how  _ we can get back into the Nightmare Realm, or what the Nightmare Realm is like, or even what Morcucorp will do to get their CEO back. But I _ do  _ know this: the S.P.A. and Morcucorp are working towards a common goal from opposite ends again. And we need to accomplish that goal  _ first _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't really any developmental tidbits I can share here, because this story pretty much stayed the same from beginning to end aside from normal changes. Big thanks to my buddy for betaing this work (and for listening to me talk about this game ad nauseum), and as always, criticism is appreciated.


End file.
